


Distraction

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting, the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lupin100](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin100), prompt _100_.

Remus lay on the floorboards of the Shrieking Shack, and he tried very hard not to move. All of his muscles hurt, every breath. All he could feel was pain.

It didn’t usually hurt this long. The pain usually dulled soon enough, at least to where it was bearable. But now it wasn’t going away.

 _Do something_ he told himself. _Keep your mind occupied. Count._

He knew Madame Pomphrey would arrive soon. He just had to bide his time.

 _1, 2, 3… Just count, just count…_

 _43, 44… Any minute…_

 _99, 100 … Please…_

“Mr Lupin? Here dearie, drink this…”


End file.
